Romantic Misadventures
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: Kate and Megan got tired of waiting because of a case. A security guard gets a show thanks to the camera in the elevator. Kegan slash


**This was challenge #3. It has an elevator, a cup of coffee, a briefcase, and a security guard. (Oh, and of course it's femmeslash) Kegan…you don't really need to know their background to understand this. I'm sure you'll all love it.**

It had been a full week since Megan and Kate had made love or had any romantic action going on between them. Both of them were hornier than a Stegosaurus with a hard-on, but with the difficult case they had been working on, it had been long hours in the office with only little time for sleep, and no time for anything of …a sexual nature.

Finally the week was winding down, as was the case, so Kate took the liberty of buying an extra caramel macchiato at Starbucks on this particular Friday morning, and stopped by Megan's office for a 'quick' visit.

"I brought you some coffee…it's just a small thank you for all of your hard work on the case this week. This week's been hell, and I am glad and proud that even with minimal sleep you were still able to work at your optimum and give me the best as you always do." Kate really tried to remain professional right now, even though all she wanted to do was jump over Megan's desk and screw her till the cows came home. But, she was the chief, and as the chief, she had to remain professional.

So, she just stood there with her coffee and a slight smile. She did gaze at Megan though, but who wouldn't?

Megan smiled back at Kate. She knew what Kate was doing, because Megan felt EXACTLY the same way. It was all Megan could do to keep from climbing across her desk and ripping off Kate's top just because of how badly she wanted her. Instead, Megan sipped her coffee, and smiled back. "I thank you, Dr. Murphy" Megan replied.

Apart from her slight madness from sleep deprivation and caffeine overdose, Megan was mostly coherent 98% of the time. It was the other two % whenever Kate was in the room that her knees buckled and all of her thoughts turned to mush.

The two women remained as they were for another moment or so, a slight awkward silence filling the air as both women could only gaze at each other. It was Megan who broke the ice first. "I see you got yourself a new briefcase. It's a nice color. Suits you well and it's quite the professional attire."

"Thank you" were the only coherent words that Kate could come up with. She had meant to say where she had gotten her briefcase, and why she wanted it, but nothing would come out. She really liked her new briefcase and wanted to show it off to Megan too…but she always got in the way of herself.

The briefcase was of navy blue leather, and it looked gorgeous. It had a single buckle on it that was the shape of an anchor, and Kate positively adored it. She dare not tell a soul that she had found it on sale; that would ruin her reputation as having such nice apparel. She wanted to tell Megan all of this, but anytime she was around Megan, her thoughts went blank and nothing else mattered.

"So, will I be seeing you tonight at my place? Lacey's staying with her father this weekend." Megan made an attempt to get back on schedule.

"It may be tomorrow Dr. Hunt before I can release myself from any work duties, unless we get this case closed by the end of today. I will most definitely let you know in advance. I need to get to work now, speaking of it…Enjoy your coffee, Megan."

Kate then REALLY felt the need to leave, so she did. She didn't mean to leave in such a hurry, it was just that she was really hot and bothered, and being in the same room as her lover when she couldn't do a damned thing about it did NOT help matters.

So back to the briefcase…

Many stressed out and overworked hours later, Megan found herself all alone in the office, and just before she left she wondered if anyone was still in the office. She noticed that Kate had left the light on in her office, so she went down the hall to turn off the light. When she passed by, she saw the woman still sitting at her desk, looking off into the distance, as if either spacing out or in deep thought about something. Megan thought it to be the latter.

"Oh, you're still here. I thought I was the only one working this late" Megan stated, almost blushing. She looked down at her feet for a moment.

"Oh…what time is it?" Kate asked aloud. She turned her chair around to face her desk and then began looking over and under the many papers for her phone. "Wow. It really is late. I should probably head out too." Kate looked up at Megan and realized they were both alone…in her office…with nobody else there… _Not in the office _she thought to herself. _We aren't THAT sex crazed…and I'm tired. I just hope she doesn't get any ideas._

Kate began to gather up her things and put them in her briefcase as Megan looked at a text message from Lacey that said, "Like my drawing for dad?" with a picture of a horse she had intricately drawn to give to her father.

"Care to share an elevator?" Kate asked, realizing what kind of ginormous can of worms and innuendos she had just opened up as she asked.

Megan smiled in a way that could either be taken as genuinely 'sure' or a naughty form of 'sure'. She then said, "Sounds fine with me" before picking up her briefcase once again.

The two women walked out of the office together and Megan waited as Kate turned off the light and locked the door. They then headed to the elevator.

Megan knew it was going to be an almost long ride because of the location of the parking garage and their cars, but she didn't mind. She was with Kate…oh and there was something she wanted to ask. She began to as the doors closed…

"Kate I-" Megan was interrupted as soon as the words came out because Kate had pinned her up against the elevator wall and was kissing her like she never had before. It was the first thing she had done with Kate in over a week, so all Megan could do was stand there and enjoy it. She moaned into Kate's mouth, indicating her liking, and Megan could have sworn she thought she heard a muffled 'I guess we are that sex-crazed'.

As the kisses turned into licks, nibbles, touches and gropes, the lone security guard who was working the graveyard shift had been flipping through the channels to find some sort of entertainment in the building stopped at the elevator footage (which was incredibly slow and awful) and nearly dropped his donut when he realized what was going on.

At first, the security guard didn't know what to do. Two hot women were making out and all kinds of wonderful things in the elevator, and he was utterly stunned. At first, he decided to do something about it, but then he 'realized' the footage was blurry and really slow, so it was going to be a few minutes before he could make out any definite facial recognitions before alerting his superior.

Although he didn't want to say, the security guard knew EXACTLY who it was in the elevator, and at the last second, he decided to go down to the parking garage and say something.

When he arrived, the two women shared a single lingering kiss good-bye, and the man could only blush. To him, they weren't harming anybody, but he wasn't going to be able to face Drs. Hunt or Murphy without smiling for at least a week.

… … … …

The following Monday…

… … … …

"You know, I was just wondering" Megan said as she and Kate stepped onto the elevator together. They had patched things up rather well over the weekend and sent the killer to prison, so all was well at the moment. "What would that be?" Kate asked, looking down at her phone for a moment.

Megan looked up in the right hand corner of the elevator. "I wonder if there was a security guard working last Friday night?" Kate looked confused for a second before looking to where Megan was pointing. "What do you- ohhh…" she blushed for a minute. "Well if there was, he certainly got quite a show!"

The two women laughed at themselves and headed out of the elevator when the doors opened.

The security guard on the other side of the camera noticed, and wondered what they were pointing and laughing at…

"Hey Stu…?"

**I'm sure this fits the criteria. Please R&R!**


End file.
